dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
"Ramshackle. This is a peaceful land, but a poor one, since its defender Lord Avaricious has frittered away it's riches. If you can amass enough gold, he will surely be tempted into leaving his fortress and attacking you personally. Build a workshop, and fill your realm with fiendish traps and doors to protect your hard-won treasury. Lure this fool to his doom and claim his portal gem." Greed is the third level of Dungeon Keeper 2, located in Ramshackle. It is another tutorial to teach the player about the mechanics of building and placing traps and doors. Main Objective *Send the greedy Lord Avaricious to his grave. Sub Objective *Mine out all the Gold in the land to lure Lord Avaricious out of his keep. *Build Sentry Traps and Wooden Doors to defend your dungeon. Strategy In this level, the player starts out next to a portal to the North, and with a gold vein visible to the East. You should start by digging out the gold vein, then turning it into a new room, the Treasury. Then begin building a Lair and Hatchery as normal somewhere within the north-east area. Do not dig out the gold vein to the North yet. You will always receive Fireflies, the new scouting unit, as your first species of creature. Fireflies have the "Scout" AI, which means that, after they have been rested and fed, they will wander around looking for new rooms. This can be troublesome when more heroes arrive, due to the fragile nature of the Firefly, so they should always be top priority to be trained. Spend money to expand your training room if you have to. By now the game should have unlocked the Workshop, but don't build it right away. Instead, create a training room near your Lair and Hatchery. Once that is up and running you may build your Library and Workshop on the south/west sides, so the workers may have some peace and quiet. Make sure to build them a short distance away from the Dungeon Heart, 4 blocks should be good. When you have a few Goblins and the new Fireflies, you may dig the Gold to the north. You should see a Dwarf or two, which will be easy to take out now that you have actual fighters. You should see the path they have carved out, which leads to a watery cavern. It is filled with plenty of gold, but do not mine any of it until you are prepared. Also note the Hero Gate to the west of the cavern, which produces Heroes to harass your imps while they mine. So build some Sentry Traps around the area to stop that from happening. Speaking of Sentry Traps, there are two enemy Sentry Traps in the center of the cavern. These should be destroyed before Lord Avaricious arrives as they will be able to give him fire support. You may mine out the 2x2 area of gold to allow your creatures through. While your Fireflies below Level 4 are in the training room, send your Goblins and Fireflies at Level 4 or above to destroy them. If you are done making your Sentry Traps, send the Trolls as well. If you are still having problems, you may use Warlocks after you've researched the Thunderbolt spell Now that the sentries have been destroyed, claim the land around them so that you can cast Thunderbolt during the battle. Once this is done, you may proceed to lure out Lord Avaricious and destroy him. As long as your army wasn't completely destroyed by the attack on the Sentry Traps, you should be able to quickly kill him. Kill the Thief and Dwarf with Thunderbolt so they cannot distract your warriors. After this is done, all of your minions should be able to swarm and overpower Lord Avaricious. Three Portal gems down, 17 to go! Category:Levels